


"You're mine now, y'know"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, M/M, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for <a href="http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://petronelle.livejournal.com/"><b>petronelle</b></a> 's <a href="http://petra.dreamwidth.org/513770.html?#cutid1">Make the best of the situation</a> Because sooner or later I was going to draw an actual explicit drawing of them.  And here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're mine now, y'know"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make the best of the situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191759) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



[](http://pics.livejournal.com/basaltgrrl/pic/000393rk/)   
  



End file.
